Taking to the Skies! A Johto Short!
by Miss Dani
Summary: Addie Chimeran, born and raised in Violet City, has waiting long enough to start her Pokemon journey. A lover of fire and of Flying-type Gym Leaders! she sets her self out on a legendary journey to bring fire and flight together as one!
1. Chapter 1

"Addie, this is a lot harder than you think it is," he said, pushing his bangs back. A slight breeze pushed back above the clouds of Violet City. Addie hung her legs over the edge of the roof of the Sprout Tower.

"I know, but I've waited way to long to start traveling. I need to see the rest of Johto. You can't expect me to sit around and make a living in the Pokemart for the rest of my life? Something inside me says I need to get up and train," Addie replied. Pidgeot cooed in the background, causing Addie to look over. She reached back to pet him on the top of his feathery head.

"I guess you're right. I set out on my journey years ago, but I came back. I had a feeling dad was going to retire from his work in the gym, and who better to take over than his own son, right?" Falkner said.

"Best gym I've seen," Addie smiled, touching his face.

"Only gym you've ever seen," he joked, ruffling her hair.

"Exactly, the only gym I've ever seen is an aviary."

"What if you get lost?"

"Pokegear, of course. I'll register your number in it so you can talk to me whenever you please," she smiled. She pulled her pink Pokegear from her pocket and handed it to him. Falkner took it from her and started pushing on the buttons.

"Hey, it's even got a map on here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does. And if I ever decide to visit any other regions, it'll add those in too. I can't see myself ever making it as far as the Tohjo Falls, but if I ever do, I'll never get lost in Kanto." Falkner passed Addie back her Pokegear.

"We won't be able to sit up here on the Sprout Tower for a while," he sighed. His shirt billowed in the quiet wind.

"Of course we will! I can always come back and visit you," Addie kicked her feet restlessly.

"How? You aren't going to walk back, are you?" Falkner said aghast.

"No, I'll just teach one of my Pokemon to Fly," Addie smiled. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You can't learn Fly until you've reached Cianwood. Do you know how far that is?" he said.

"Pretty far, but it's no match for me. I can do it, for sure!"

Falkner hesitated. "Something the matter?" Addie asked. He reached for his belt and handed Addie a Pokeball.

"Here, take Pidgeotto with you. She knows Fly already, and she's really strong. Us Gym Leaders are pretty strong, and I know your little Cyndaquil will grow up to be a great Typhlosion one day, but for now, just in case…"

"You-you want me to have Pidgeotto?"

"Mhm, take good care of her for me," he closed Addie's hand around the Pokeball and gave it a squeeze. He layed down, folding his arms behind his head.

"Tired, are we?" Addie giggled, laying down next to him. Strands of her fiery red hair criss-crossed with the short locks of his blue hair. He rolled over onto his side.

"I'm going to miss this," he sighed.

"Miss what?"

"Just laying here in the breeze, staring into you're green eyes, and thinking of how great I've got it," he reached for her hand and took it into his own. Addie blushed a bit and smiled.

"Me, too. I'm going miss this, too. But I'll come visit, I will. I'm going to go out there and be the best Fire Pokemon Trainer I can be. Maybe one day…just one day, I can catch the Legend Ho-Oh. Ecruteak isn't too far from here," she smiled.

"Or even Moltres," Falkner grinned. "Seems to be a thing with us, huh? Fire and Flying."

"It's almost like destiny," Addie looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined. "I'll catch Ho-Oh for you, Falkner. To show that we can do this, together."

Falkner sat up, pulling Addie up with him. He held her around the waist and kissed her. He touched her cheek and said, "Go out there and do what you need to do. I'll still be here waiting for you. Pidgeot, please?"

"Home already?" Addie whined.

"Yes, ma'am, you have a long day ahead of you," he smiled. Pidgeot scurried over and spread his wings open. Falkner climbed onto the bird's back and reached his hand out for Addie's. She took his and he pulled her onto the back of the Pokemon.

"Pidgeot, Fly!" Pidgeot jumped off the edge of the Sprout Tower and nose dived straight down the building. Right before slamming into the ground, Pidgeot pulled up and soared up into the sunset sky. Addie gripped onto Falkner's waist, afraid she would fall off.

"You've done this a thousand times, and you're still scared?" Falkner laughed.

"Maybe I won't come visit you too often. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of Flying!" Addie reached back with one hand and held onto her yellow headband.

"Well you better get used to it," he smirked. Pidgeot flew in circles around Addie's home before slowly and safely letting her off in front of her door.

"I'll be here at sunrise to see you off, okay?" Falkner said, taking Addie's hands in his.

"Okay, right, sunrise," she smiled, a little overwhelmed at the thought of her big journey tomorrow. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, my little spark," he laughed. She crossed her arms and playfully pouted. He turned back to his Pidgeot and started to mount.

"Falkner, wait!" Addie called, rushing over to him.

"Hmmm?" He turned to her. She ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Goodnight, my wings," she grinned, turning back and running through her front door and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Addie quietly locked the front door to the house. Her mom was snoring on the couch, and her dad was off in Hoenn on a Grass-type Pokemon research event. That was one thing Addie and her father bumped heads about. She was a great fan of Fire-types, where her father studied every nook and cranny of the Grass-type world.

She tiptoed up the stairs to her room. It was dark so she unhooked a Pokeball from her belt.

"Blaze, go!" She whispered quietly. A Cyndaquil popped out of the red and white sphere and turned towards her.

"Cynda-Cynda!"

"Hey there, buddy. Do me and favor and go light up that lamp?" Addie whispered.

"Quil!"

"Thanks! Ember, go!"

Blaze opened its mouth and a small ball of fire emerged from it, floating across the room to the lamp and lighting it. The glow from the lamp lit the room up enough for Addie to see what she needed.

"Wanna sleep on the pillow or in the Pokeball tonight?" Addie asked Blaze.

"Cynda! Quil!" Blaze hopped up and down on a pillow on the floor.

"Sounds like a good choice, we won't have nice pillows and stuff after tonight," Addie said, untying her sneakers. Blaze curled up on the little pillow beside Addie's bed. Her Cyndaquil only had belonged to her for a few days. She had visited New Bark Town a few days prior with Falkner to retrieve her starting Pokemon. Of course, a love for Fire-types drew her to the Cyndaquil, which she named "Blaze" after its special ability. Addie felt that she was destined for the Fire-type once she realized that her name Adena meant "Fire" in Gaelic. She always seemed drawn to the Ponyta and Rapidash of the neighboring ranch, and she was always willing to play with Officer Jenny's Growlithe.

Addie put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. Her belt of Pokeballs rested on the night table. She touched her newest Pokeball containing Pidgeotto. Addie smiled as she ran her finger over its cool surface.

"Tomorrow's going to be an adventure. Night, Blaze!" she said, resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

At dawn there was a tap at Addie's window. She pulled her covers off of her and stretched out her arms. She got out of bed and drew her curtains. At first all she saw were the wings of a Pidgeot, and she knew exactly who it was. She pushed open the windows and called out "Just knock on the front door, silly!" and ran downstairs. She was still wearing her purple pajama pants and black tank. She opened the door for Falkner, and he came inside.

"When are you going to get dressed? You are leaving soon," Falkner said, closing the door behind him.

"Right…soon," she trailed off.

The thought of saying goodbye to Violet City and hello to a new life was scary and exciting for Addie. Parting ways with Falkner would be hard for her. Violet City and Falkner were the only things she's known her whole life. Being sixteen years old, she's been working at the local Pokemart since she was 12. Her mother decided to manage the shop after the last owner decided to move to Olivine City. Addie earned her way into the "Pokemon world" by her small wages cashiering and tending to traveling Pokemon trainers. She had never made it too far out of Violet. One time, she and Falkner decided to visit Azalea Town. That was the farthest she had ever been out of Violet City. Falkner needed a conference with Bugsy, and Falkner decided to invite Addie along for the ride. Of course their source of transportation was Pidgeot, so Addie has never really known how traveling on foot would be.

"Nervous?" Falkner said.

"A little bit," Addie voice shook a bit.

"Don't you think about crying, missy," Falkner embraced her. She clutched onto him and held him tightly.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Addie said.

"You're not saying goodbye, you're saying hello. Hello to Johto, my little spark!" He looked her right in the eyes.

"I know, I guess I really just got to get out of this city, don't I?" Falkner smiled. Cyndaquil hobbled over to Addie and rubbing it's snout on her leg.

"Quil! Quil!"

"Hey there, Blaze!" Addie picked up her Cyndaquil and hugged it. "Ready for our big adventure?"

"Cyn-da!"

"Well before you go off on any adventure, you have to get dress, dear," Addie's mother said, entering the room.

"Oh! Right," Addie said, running back up the stairs. She got dressed in denim shorts and a sleeveless orange turtleneck. She pulled on knee high socks with two orange stripes at the stop of them and yellow trainers. She brushed out her firey red hair and tied it in a low, side ponytail. She then slipped on her yellow headband. She pulled on her red and yellow fingerless gloves, and she grabbed her black belt from on top of the dresser. She put the belt through the belt loops and attached Pidgeot and Blaze's poke balls to. She also added four empty Pokeballs as well, for when she caught more Pokemon in the hopeful near future. Checking her backpack one last time, Addie slung it over her shoulder and ran back downstairs.

"Now that looks like a Pokemon trainer raring to go!" her mother laughed, setting a bowl of milk and cereal at the breakfast table. Falkner was already seated, chewing on a snack cake.

"Isn't it too early for sweets?" Addie asked, then shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Nope, not for me," Falkner smiled. They ate breakfast like they normally did together.

"Alright, Mom. I think I'm ready to go," Addie said, getting up.

"Oh, sweetie! Don't forget to give me a call once in a while! I love you," she said, hugging her daughter. "Is Falkner taking you to the edge of Route 36?"

"Yes, he is! We better get going! Bye, Mom! I love you!" Addie called, picking up her Cyndaquil and opening the front door.

Falkner exited out the door behind her and closed it. His Hoothoot was hopping around in the garden near the side of the house. When it say Addie and Falkner it flew over to them and rested on Falkner's shoulder. They walked past the Pokemart.

"Goodbye, Pokemart!"

They walked past the Sprout Tower.

"Goodbye, Sprout Tower!"

They reached the edge of Route 36.

"Hello, Route 36." Addie didn't seem so enthused.

"It'll be fine. Route 36 will be the fasted Route towards Ecruteak City! One step closer to Ho-Oh, Addie!" Falkner patted her shoulder.

"I know, I just gotta push myself to go," Addie said.

"Just go now, before you decide to run back inside and not come out," Falkner laughed. Addie hugged him one last time before she set off.

"Goodbye, my little spark!"

"Goodbye, my wings," Addie said, letting go of the embrace.

"And they are always with you. Goodbye, Pidgeot. Goodbye, Addie," he kissed her on the mouth, and she kissed him back.

"I'm going to miss that," Addie blushed.

"So will I. Don't forget that Pidgeot knows Fly!"

"Will do! Bye!" Addie said, setting off out of Violet City.

Cyndaquil stayed very close to Addie's heels. Thick trunked trees and lush bushes surrounded them.

"Oh thank you for the Pokegear, Mom," Addie said out loud. She flipped it open and checked her map. It told her to keep going north until she reached a road sign.

"Alright, Cyndaquil, you ready?"

"Cynda! Quil! Quil!"

"I think I wanna catch a Pokemon before we get to this next road sign! Would you help me, buddy?"

"Quil! Cyn!"

"Alright! Well, let's go search through that tall grass over there. I heard that a lot of wild Pokemon like to hide in the tall grass," Addie said, pushing through the tall blades of grass.

A purple flash dasher in front of the two.

"What was that?" Addie asked, as the creature stopped in front of her. She pulled out her Pokedex.

"Rattata, the rat Pokemon," the voice started.

"Oh yeah, just a Rattata. No offense, Rattata, but I know I'll be seeing a lot of you on the way. Blaze, let's just battle for experience!"

"Cynda!"

"Use tackle attack!" Blaze tackled into the Rattata, making it wobbly on its feet.

"Now quick attack!" Blaze slammed into the side of the Rattata, causing it to faint.

"Yes! We won our first wild encounter battle, Blaze! Making you stronger will be easy as pie!" Addie said, hugging her Cyndaquil

"Cynda!"

The two of them decided to run around through the tall grass and battle every Rattata that got in between them.

"One more battle and then we'll rest you up. Okay, Blaze?"

"Quil!" Addie led Blaze into a new patch of grass. A reddish blur appeared.

"Uh-oh, something tells me this isn't a Rattata…" Addie said. The blur paused in front of the duo and they were standing face to face with a six-tailed fire fox, Vulpix.


End file.
